msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Magus Senate of Dalaran
"For Dalaran." The Magus Senate of Dalaran is a sub-sect Kirin Tor that directly serves the Council of Six. The main goal of the Senate is to represent the Kirin Tor to other Alliance groups and teach those who wield magic the proper ways to use it. The Senate was founded on December 20th 622 K.C. by the three mages, Elberich Haltring, Verus Baelheit, and Damon Halliwell. The current leader of the Magus Senate is Chancellor Damon Halliwell. Senate Organization The Magus Senate of Dalaran has nine ranks; Initiates are the newly-inducted members of the Order, still proving themselves. Once they've spent some time in the Senate, members are granted the standard rank of Senator and can later rise to Vanguard after proving they are able to serve as the political and physical front line of defense for Dalaran. Members who represent the Senate to other organizations and serve as examples to their colleagues are granted the rank of Senior Magus. Only the best and the brightest, however, are granted the coveted rank of High Magister, the heart and soul of the Senate and a example to others of what a Kirin Tor mage should be. (The High Magister rank was formerly known as Archmage, but this was changed to avoid confusion with the Kirin Tor-specific title.) Directly beneath the Inner Council is the Outer Council. While the Outer Council does not have the decision-making power or authority of the Inner Council, they still have enough to act on the Inner Council's behalf. They are the right hands of the Inner Council, enforcing their decisions and advising them as needed. They will soon begin meeting with the Inner Council regularly, to weigh in on decisions before the majority of the Senate. The current members are Beauwitt Fairthorne, Oliviaxi Shadesong, and Mage-Captain Nathul Furlbrow. Inner Council members are appointed only after great consideration, and thus it is a rare thing for someone to be nominated to the position. Each Councillor also oversees a specific aspect of Senate operations. The current Council consists of Zanbor Emerson (Speaker of the Senate), Meriahm Lausten (Minister of Foreign Affairs), Gehlnarine Liridian (Minister of Justice), Hellissa Brisby (Minister of Academics), and Vanidicus Alexander (Minister of War). The position of Vice-Chancellor is filled by Vorien Dawnstrider. Damon Halliwell is the current leader the Senate, serving as the Chancellor. Both the Chancellor and the Vice-Chancellor are considered members of the Inner Council. All members are welcome to create or participate in Senate events and to teach and instruct classes on magical topics. Senate Sessions are the longest standing tradition of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. The Senate convenes weekly to hold court within the Violet Citadel to address current issues, hear proposals, and debate the course of action the Magus Senate takes in general. Anyone may attend Senate sessions, where they are encouraged to speak their views and participate in voting regardless of station. All members of the Senate are encouraged to participate and let their voices be heard. However, barring special occasions, the only people who may speak on the Senate floor from outside the Senate are ambassadors who have clearance through the Minister of Foreign Affairs and the permission of the Speaker of the Senate. The Senate has several different factions (called Ministries, with a few exceptions) that all work to further the goals of the Kirin Tor. Any member can join the various faction provided the leader of the faction gives their consent. The Battlemage Corps The Senate Battlemage Corp is lead by Mage-Commander Vanidicus Alexander and Mage-Captain Nathul Furlbrow, operating under the Ministry of War . They are charged with protecting Dalaran from threats abroad. They often work outside of the city on missions; the first ones to arrive at any battle and the last ones to leave. They can usually be found training in the Violet Stand. Occasionally the Battle Magi will act as bodyguards for members of the Inner-Council when they are in foreign lands. The Guard The Senate pays for and maintains a portion of the Dalaran City Guard. The Guard falls under jurisdiction of the Ministry of Justice. They maintain order in the city. Should a member of the Senate be involved in a crime it is the Senate guard that investigates and arrests. The Eye The Eye was the Senate's sub-sect of the Violet Eye. It was lead by Director Mordren Makarov, and was the lead intelligence agency within the Senate. They were responsible for removing corrupt users of magic out of the Senate. After several high profile mishaps and incidents, The Eye was disbanded by the Inner Council and all records of their investigations have been sealed. The Eye served under the Ministry of the Interior before its disbandment. The Diplomatic Corps The Senate helps maintain the Diplomatic Corps of Dalaran, lead by Foreign Minister Meriahm Lasuten. The Diplomatic Corps is responsible for maintaining the relationships and alliances between the Kirin Tor and the various Alliance factions. The Senate has recently voted to send an ambassador to Silvermoon City, marking the first time they have engaged in diplomatic relations with a member of the Horde. The Diplomatic Corps serve under the Foreign Ministry. The Antonidas Academy The Antonidas Academy is the Senate's education department. It is lead by Minister of Academics Hellissa Brisby. The professors of the academy are responsible for teaching classes on a wide range of topics. They also approve new professors and apprenticeships. Learning is the most important thing to the students and staff of the academy. Classes are common events in the Senate and provide a good chance for socializing. Many professors even allow non-members to sit in on their classes. Administration Department The Administration Department is responsible for the day to day operations of the Senate. It is lead by the Chief Administrator who is currently, Zanbor Emerson. The department is comprised of the Finance Department and the Testing Department. The Administration department is responsible for the upkeep of the Senate's records, such as the weekly publishing of the Senate Sessions. Hand of the Chancellory The Hand of the Chancellory serve as the personal bodyguards for the Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor, and other important advisers and agents within the Chancellory itself. They also can be tasked with carrying out missions directly for the Chancellory that are either ordered by the Chancellor himself, or do not fit into the normal interests of the other Ministries. The Hand is led by Oliviaxi Shadesong. Committees Committees are groups charged with oversight and/or drafting legislation and hearing testimony about a certain topic. Any member of the Senate can form, serve on, or testify in front of a committee. Committees must be formed with the consent of the Speaker of the Senate. The following committees are a part of the senate. *Select Senate Committee on Forbidden Magics Past Campaigns Recovery of the Eye of Dalaran The Senate has performed a series of missions across Azeroth and the Outlands to recover magical artifacts and return to their proper place in Dalaran. The Senate has located a series of Highbourne artifacts and recovered artifacts that were in possession of the Scarlet Crusade. Though to date, the Senate's greatest success was the location and recovery of the Eye of Dalaran, which now resides in the deepest vaults beneath the Violet Spire. Reclamation of Ambermill The Senate has attempted to resettle the twice-fallen town of Ambermill. Taking it cost the Senate a heavy price; the infection of then-Vice Chancellor Halliwell with the worgen curse. The Senate successfully held Ambermill until the Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas caused the Forsaken to tighten their borders. Despite a valiant attempt by the Senate to defend the town, Ambermill fell once again and is currently under Forsaken control. Hellscream's Downfall During the War Against the True Horde, the Senate engaged in a campaign to harass the Kor'kron and Bilgewater Goblins in Azshara. They intended to cut of Hellscream's supply lines, convince the goblins that Hellscream isn't worth the effort, and eventually siege the northern gate of Orgrimmar. While the Senate did achieve several victories against the Bilgewater Goblins, a combination of the weakened state of their forces after Ambermill, the sudden resignation of then-Vice-Chancellor Lausten, and the Alliance's Siege of Orgrimmar prevented the Senate from achieving their primary goal. Senate forces did aid in the Siege, but it was in a diminished capacity. The Senate still maintains a small outposts, consisting primarily of a mage tower and a few small tents, in the area, but all other territorial gains were lost. Touch of The Titans Occuring before the despoiling of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, investigations sent by the Kirin Tor into the Big Blossom dig site wrought by the Horde to discover what had been excavated there, led to a series of Nightmarish visions and the discovery of the existence of the Sha form of Pride. Finally making the connection of the Sha to be Old God in Origin, a desicion was made to develop a countermeasure to Hellscream's machinations for the Dark Heart. Deciding on Titans as an appropriate antithesis towards the Old God's powers, numberous expeditions were launched to recover key Titanic technology to assemble a weapon only theorized by the Titans and made to be assembled by mortal hands. The ultimate result was a Celestial Blade dubbed Norgannon's Might, with an express purpose of destroying the Old God's touch. The weapon contains an infinitesmal of the power of the Titans, and is currently sealed away within the Arcane Vault of Dalaran. The Chancellor's Corruption On October 11th 623 K.C. the Senate began to see abnormal changes in Chancellor Halliwell. They began to question the man and his sanity, which resulted in the resignation of the then Vice-Chancellor Lausten and led to the disbandment of the Inner-Council in the weekly Senate session on October 12th. The Senate then discovered that the very man in charge of its protection the Eye, Lord Bowald Allister, was controlling the Chancellor and forcing him to do these dark deeds. Allister finally went off the deep end and shoved Damon aside, and proclaimed himself the "Emperor of Dalaran" on October 13th. The Senate gathered at Nethergarde Keep, which the crazed "Emperor" took control of. The Senate finally managed to defeat him, revealing the lost son of Damon Halliwell on the night of October 15th. The Alchemist and the Trickster The Magus Senate of Dalaran discovers clues to the first one-hundred magi. Following the trail, things do not go as planned when they find themselves lured into a deadly trap by an ancient being who stood poised for ascension. Hunting the Hunter The Arcane Vault's of Dalaran were compromised by a Daemon Hunter, who broke into them using anient daemonic ward breakers. He stole a book found during the previous campaign The Alchemist and the Trickster, known as The Alchemist's Tome, a powerful daemonic artefact. Using this thing he attempted to hunt down a rogue Dreadlord influencing things in Darnassus and Stormwind. The Senate caught up to him, botched his kill, and then helped him track down and kill the daemon. Dark Martyr Twilight's hammer remnants steals a fragment of the Cipher of Damnation from the Dark Iron Dwarves and goes to try and mess up the elemental planes! Along the way a Twilight Sub-faction called The Eventide Contingency surfaces and proves to be a bit of a problem. Infinite Possibilities The infinite timeways of Azeroth are unclear since the aspects power was lost. A dark future has manifested amidst the sands of time. As the infinite possibilities of time are made apparent and the time streams laid bare, this leaves but one question for the Magi of the Magus Senate...what happens when they cross? Dark Resurgence After the interrogation of the Orc hermit, Karg, cryptic information has been unveiled about Scourge activites in the Eastern Plaguelands. Numerous groups are investigating the Plaguelands to hunt down the Cult of the Damned, but there may be more to the situation than it seems. Operation: Burning Sky The Magus Senate made a bit of a deal with the outcast Arakkoa to defend them from the encroaching Iron Horde. In the process of keeping the Sun Crystal technology from the Iron Horde, the Magus Senate managed to recover it for themselves. Treacherous Behavior The Magus Senate made quick to chase the warlock known as Ralph Riddle once he re-surfaced- but in their rush, missed the important cues of treason within the city. Archmages Alexissa, Castor, and Maltorin sabotaged the Violet City and escaped. With death on their hands, they escaped after the assault, and the Senate is left with an important choice- focus their resources on Riddle, or the three traitors. The Day of Conflagration Viserth Arenall, returned from his death at the end of the Infinite Crisis, had spent most of his time on Draenor amassing a cult built around a god called "The Resurrector", who could allegedly teach his worthy followers how to transcend death and achieve godhood themselves. As the Senate began to peel layers back to reveal the truth, however, they exposed themselves to more and more danger, finally culminating in a series of attacks that left thousands dead and the Senate's morale shaken. Orcish Insurrection The Senate's forward scouts in Tanaan jungle observed a band of mag'har orcs advancing towards a Senate FoB. The Senate rallied to meet the orcs before they could assault the Senate base, but upon making contact, the orcs were discovered to be merely foraging and scavenging. The orcs, defectors from Gul'dan's leadership of the Iron Horde, with the assistance of a translator, pleaded with the Senate for assistance in warding off an incoming raid from their former comrades. The Senate helped defeat a warband raiding their camp to capture children for forced aging and fel-tainting, and then provided a refuge for the insurrectionists. Over the course of the next few weeks the Senate helped to secure and defend the camp from assault, before recieving a list of armamemt caches left over from the time of Grommash's control, and the Senate remotely bombarded and destroyed several before raiding the largest and most critical weapon cache. Unfortunetaly, the refugee camp was wiped out in an exceedingly suspicious manner and a Senate investigation was undertaken. With the investigation ongoing, Ministry of War scouts created an opportunity for a raid on the warlock's facility, and he was ultimately slain at the hands of the Senate. The antagonist slain and the question of what to do with the refugees taken out of their hands, the Senate turned its attention to the larger battle being waged in Tanaan. Recruitment The Magus Senate invites all mages to join. Contact one of the members and they should be more than happy to put you in contact with an officer if they aren't one themselves. Additionally, you can apply at our website . A brief interview with an officer is required before joining. We also have non-mages in our ranks; Warlocks who roleplay summoners, warriors who roleplay as guardsmen, and rogues who roleplay as members of the Violet Eye. If your character has a connection to Dalaran, we are more than happy to have you. (Do note that if you are a dragon, you are required to disclose you are a dragon to the officers in your application. The application is confidential, so no one below an officer will see it.) In-game Contacts -Nigmà (Guild Master) -Vorien (Second-in-Command) -Zanbor (Officer) -Meriahm (Officer) -Gehlnarine (Officer) -Vanidicus (Officer) -Hellissa (Officer) Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Organizations Category:Kirin Tor Category:Dalaran Guilds Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Political Movements Category:Magical Organizations Category:Political Organizations Category:Politics